


something else to come home to

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stitches up Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something else to come home to

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Round 5: Prompt was a phrase, this time around: "That isn't particularly reassuring.", a max word count of 350, and pre-movie themed.

“Jesus Christ.”

Eames sighed as he shut off the faucet, traces of blood slicking down his wet forearm and dripping into the sink in pink droplets. He cursed himself for not locking the bathroom door. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Arthur bustled in, taking the towel right out of Eames’ hands. “That isn’t particularly reassuring.” He was gentle as he wiped away the blood, but Eames watched as Arthur’s mouth thinned into nothing.

“I can do that myself, you know.”

Arthur looked up at him, exasperation written clearly across his face. “Just let me, alright? It’s at a bad angle, in any case.” He then looked closer at the wound, and exasperation rapidly changed into disbelief. “God, what did they even hit you with? What is this?” He poked the surrounding tissue, and Eames jerked away, his other hand automatically coming up to slap Arthur’s away.

“Ow! That bloody _hurts_ , Arthur,” Eames snapped.

Arthur raised a brow. “‘Not as bad as it looks’, huh?”

“Well maybe if you didn’t go round poking at it, it wouldn’t hurt,” Eames replied tartly, his forearm throbbing. “Is this the type of treatment you gave Mal when she broke her arm last year? You barbarian.”

Arthur pushed Eames onto the toilet seat and picked up a new needle and a bottle of anesthetic from the first aid kit. “At least I’m not the one who eats marmite and pickles together,” he snickered.

Eames sniffed and gave himself over to Arthur’s ministrations. “You wouldn’t recognize good taste if it danced naked on the kitchen table,” he said.

Arthur grinned. “Which is why I buy all of Mal’s birthday presents. Did you even send her anything this year?”

“I figured a card and a decent vibrator to Cobb would do the job.”

Arthur burst into laughter as he picked up the needle and thread for stitches. “ _Jesus_ , Eames, don’t torture him like that.”

“What else would I do when you’re away? Life is so terribly dull without you,” Eames replied, and grinned right back.

 

 


End file.
